Avatar and the Feudal Fairy Tale
by x-Kalibre
Summary: An Avatar and Inuyasha crossover fic set in the Avatar world. My first fan fic, so constructive criticism is encouraged.
1. Strangers from Another World Part 1

**Avatar and the Feudal Fairy Tale**

---------------------------------------------------------.

Disclaimer - I do not own Avatar nor do I own Inuyasha. They belong to their respective owners

----------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1 - Strangers from Another World Part 1

Somewhere in Feudal Japan, in a dark cave, a group of heroes had cornered an evil demon known only as Naraku. Naraku's immense dark powers combined with his scheming mind had managed to spare him defeat many times, but the heroes were confident, as from the looks of it, the beast had nowhere to run.

"Let's see ya get outta this, Naraku!" shouted one. He was Inuyasha, half demon son of a great dog demon. He had silver hair that went down the back at about thigh length, with two lengths of hair that came down the front at about armpit length, with bangs that covered his forehead, not to mention dog ears. He also had yellow eyes, clawed fingernails, and wore a red kimono with a sword sheathed at his side and a necklace made up of beads and fangs around his neck. As he drew his sword, it transformed into a giant fang-like blade with fluff covering the handguard.

"Time to get what you deserve!" shouted another. This one was Kagome Higurashi, the reincarnation of a powerful priestess from Modern-day Japan. She wore a japanese schoolgirl uniform, with a white shirt, green collar with a single white stripe, and a red neckerchief. Along with that, she also wore a green mini-skirt and shin high socks, had brown eyes and flowing black hair at about upper back length. She pulled an arrow from the quiver on her back and aligned it with her bow, taiking aim.

Another, a monk called Miroku, reached for one of his sutras. He had short black hair, and wore a black kimono with a purple cloth tired in a bow and slung from his left shoulder. This cloth reached to about his feet. He carried a golden staff and wore a purble glove one his right hand, accompanies by prayer beads.

Also present was the demon slayer called Sango. She wore a strange, ninja esque uniform, had long hair set in a ponytail, and was accompanied by her companion, a two tailed demon cat known as Kirara. She held a gigantic boomerang and readied to strike with it.

In the back was Shippo, a small fox demon child who wore a turquoise patterned shirt with a yellow sleevless jacket over it, tied with a blue ribbon and clue pants. He had orange hair set in a ponytail with a light blue ribbon and had pointy ears.

"So you really think you can destroy me now, Inuyasha?" said Naraku, with not even a pinch of confidence gone from his voice.

"Watch me!" Inuyasha screamed as he drew his sword back to make a swing. "Wind Scar!"

With that he struck the sword to the ground, and as he did so, a great flash of energy pulsed from the ground and moved twoard Naraku. It was dispelled, however, by the demon's barrier.

"Damn" said Inuyasha, who had failed to remember Naraku's barrier.

"I have important matters to attend to" said Naraku. "I don't have time to deal with you right now, Inuyasha."

With that, he revealed a strange gateway that had been hidden behind him. With a flash of his demonic power, the gate flew open and a strange light eminated from behind it. Naraku wasted no time in jumping through, as the doors began to close.

"You're not getting away this time, Naraku!" shouted Inuyasha, who gave chase, and was followed by his teammates.

They managed to just barely make it into the gate before it closed. As they flew through the strange new dimmension that seperated worlds, they lost conciousness.

----------------------------------------------

some time later..

--------------------------------------------

"Inuyasha..."

"Master Inuyasha! Please wake up!"

Inuyasha finally came to, in the middle of a forest. He awoke to see Kagome.

"Kagome, were's Naraku?" Inuyasha asked urgently

"Neither of us are sure, Master Inuyasha." said another voice other than Kagome's

"What the...?" Inuyasha said quizzically as he spotted the elderly flea demon known as Myoga on his shoulder. He work a yellow kimono with four sleaves, and was very small. "Myoga? Have you been here the whole time?"

"Yes," the flea responded "though I am unsure of what became of Naraku or the others after you rushed into the gateway."

"Where did it take us, anyway?" asked Inuyasha "It just looks like an ordinary forest."

"I'm not sure, Inuyasha." said Kagome. "Something feels weird."

"Yes, I also feel a great sense of displacement." Said Myoga.

"So he's finally awake." called out another voice, which turned out to be Shippo, who had been gathering food. "It's taken long enough."

"Be quiet, Shippo!" demanded Inuyasha

Please, fighting won't do us any good." Kagome interrupted.

"I have to agree with Kagome." Myoga said. "It would be wise for us to seek out some nearby people to get an idea of where we are."

"Oh, Alright." said Inuyasha "Maybe they can help us find the others as well."

Since Kirara was nowhere to be found, Shippo was forced to act of the means of transportation by transforming into his giant bubble form. Soon, they spotted a village in the distance, and decided to see what they could find out about their surroundings. The villagers, though, were a bit puzzled at the appearance of these newcomers. Finally, they were invited to drink tea with an elderly couple at their home.

"So where exactly are we?" Kagome asked, sipping her tea

"You're in an Earth Kingdom village." spoke the old man. "Not a very big one, but a home's a home, and we love it anyway."

"Well, we sorta need help." Inuyasha said. "We got seperated from a few of our friends. One of 'em is a monk, the other is a demon-slayer, and they had a strange looking cat with them. We were in the middle of a fight when we got seperated."

"Were you attacked by Fire Nation soldiers?" asked the old woman

"What? Fire Nation? We just need help finding our friends." Inuyasha said.

"wait, Inuyasha. What exactly is this 'Fire Nation' thing you mentioned just now?" Kagome said

"You don't know?" said the old man "The Fire Nation has waged war on all the other Nations. It's been this way for a hundred years. They're expanding their empire, taking homes, and hurting people."

"That's terrible." Kagome said

"Yes." said the old woman. "It's been a constant struggle. Our own grandson is out there fighting them, and we're not sure if we'll ever see him again."

"I feel so bad for you." Kagome said.

"Don't feel bad." said the old man. "Didn't you hear? The Avatar has returned, and he's going to put a stop to this war."

"The Avatar?" said Kagome, interestedly

"Yes" said the old man. "He is a master of all four elements, and he maintains the balance betwean the nations. He'll put the Fire Lord and his place."

Inuyasha, no longer content to listen to their rambling and in a rush to find Naraku and their friends, stood up. "Well, we hafta get going. Thanks for the information." he said, half-heartedly, knowing that Kagome would be ready with a sit command if he didn't mind his manners.

As they left the house, they were met by Shippo, who was, again, gathering food.

"Hey guys, you oughta try these things! A villager I talked to said they're called "Lichi nuts", they're great!" he shouted

"Maybe later, Shippo" Kagome said

"So where to next?" Inuyasha said "Since the old geezers were minimal help, where do you suggest we look?"

"Inuyasha.." Kagome said "Don't you feel bad for them?"

"What's to feel bad about?" Inuyasha said "War happens, it's part of life. And they said it was getting taken care of"

"Yeah, I know.." Kagome said "but I just feel like we could help them."

"Listen, we have to find Naraku, or have you forgotten? We have to have our priorities in order, and I don't think we can afford to get ourselves involved in a war." he answered. "Shippo, you know what to do."

"Oh man, I'm not looking forward to going through this again." Shippo said, as he transformed into the giant bubble again. "Let's get this over with."

As he climbed onto Shippo, Inuyasha said " I don't know anything about any Fire Nation or Avatar. But both of them better stay outta my way."

They then flew to the sea in search of clues.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Strangers from Another World Part 2

**Avatar and the Feudal Fairy Tale**

--------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: This method of informing you that Avatar and Inuyasha are not mine has been passed down in my family for generations. Oh, and neither is Full Metal Alchemist. Just gettin' that out there.

-------------------------------------------

Chapter 2 - Strangers from Another World Part 2

At night, in the midst of a peaceful forest, another group of heroes were taking a well deserved break. Appa, the flying bison, slept soundly. Toph, the blind earthbender sat by the campfire, with Sokka, warrior of the Southern Water Tribe, sitting adjacent with their lemur, Momo, sitting on his shoulder. Katara, the Southern Water Tribe's only native Waterbender and Aang, the sole survivor of the Air Nomads and the much esteemed Avatar, were taking this time to freshen up on basic waterbending forms by the lake. Toph watched them for a minute, but then turned back over to Sokka.

"Y'know, I've been observing you guys...well, y'know, listening to you talk and stuff, and the way you act, and I've noticed something that I think you may want to know." Toph began.

"Okay, okay, first thing tomorrow I'll take a bath. You should just come out and say it. You sound like a smart aleck when you put it like that." Sokka interrupted

"No." Toph answered "I'm not talking about that...though now that you mention it, it isn't a bad idea. No, I'm talking about Twinkle Toes."

"No, I'm pretty sure he keeps up with that stuff." Sokka said

"I"M NOT TALKING ABOUT BATHING, YOU STUPID.."

Toph suddenly realized she'd been screaming. She felt that Aang and Katara had turned their attention away from training and were now looking at her. She shot them a "mothing's wrong, carry on" smile and they went back to training

"So, what exactly have you noticed?" Sokka asked

"Well, don't take this the wrong way, but I think Twinkle Toes is holding a torch for Sugar Queen."

"Really now?"

"Yeah. Like, Sugar Toes or something."

"You mean to tell me that Aang has developed a crush on Katara, quite poissibly his closest female friend, not to mention the first person he saw when he woke up from the iceburg?"

"Yes"

"You're insane."

"But it's so obvious and-"

"Yeah, I'm gonna jump off the crazy boat now, becuase it turns out the boat's on land, but you didn't know that...becuase...um...you're crazy...:"

An awkward silence.

"Well" Sokka continued "I'm going to sleep, g'night."

Sokka jumped into his sleeping bag and fell quickly to sleep.

Knowing that she'd never convince Sokka that she was right and that, once he falls asleep, Sokka is practically dead to the world, Toph let out a frustrated sigh and went over to to put up an earth tent, but stopped when she heard Katara call out.

"We found some people in the water!" she said

Somewhat curious, Toph rushed over to the lake. She could feel two normal sized figured as well as one small one. Though one thing about one of them struck her as odd.

"Um, does this one have dog ears? Becuase that's sorta what it feels like."

------------------------------------------

meanwhile

------------------------------------------

In an Earth Kingdom territory, an innkeeper was on edge. Princess Azula had demanded they give her and her group a room for the night. He was pulled from his haze of frustration by an outside voice.

"Excuse me, sir," it said

"Oh, hello there." The innkeeper said

"I'm sorry to bother you," the new voice continued "but I sense a strange demonic aura surrounding your inn. My disciple and I will have to stay the night in order to exorcize it."

The innkeeper shrugged, "Well, I suppose I should charge for the room, but I figure you're the one taking the hit, not me. We got something way worse than demons in there.."

"Really, now?" the voice said

"Yes, Princess Azula. I'll give you the room to do whatever, but be sure to stay outta her way."

"Princess, huh? Well, okay then." the man said, signaling to a woman with a giant boomerang. The woman followed the man into the inn.

The innkeeper sighed "These kids...I don't think I've ever seen those kinds of clothes before. I must be getting old..."

------------------------------------------------

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Meet the Avatar!

**Avatar and the Feudal Fairy Tale**

---------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I predict that you will marry very soon. And on the day of your honeymoon, your lover will look into your eyes and say "I do not own Avatar or Inuyasha". That's when things'll start getting weird...

----------------------------------------------

Chapter 3 - Meet the Avatar!

The Fire Lord's chamber was now in disarray, as though a great battle was fought there. An unconcious Aang lay on one side of the chamber, while an injured Sokka lay somewhere else. Then, Suki rushed through the door and to Sokka

"Sokka!" she cried "Are you hurt?"

"Yes." Sokka answered "But it doesn't matter."

"What happened?" she asked

"Well, Ozai was giving Aang more than he could handle, and I figured he wouldn't last long if I didn't step in and save him. Looks like I came in just in time, the little guy's gonna make it." Sokka said, grunting in pain immediately afterward.

"What about you?" Suki asked, concern filling her voice.

"Me? Well, I've made the world a safer place for my sister, and for you." Sokka said, taking her hand "My work is done, and with that, I can go peacefully..."

"Sokka.." Suki said, her eyes tearing up. "Don't die! You can't! I won't let it happen!"

"Don't feel sad.." Sokka said "A warrior knows when he is about to die...just do some things for me..."

Suki nodded, practically crying already

"Take Aang and Katara back to the South Pole. I'm sure they'll accept Aang. Make sure Toph gets back to her family, becuase I know they only shelter her because they love her. Tell Katara to take care of herself, becuase big brother's not gonna be around to do so anymore...and one more thing..."he said, coughing "...take me back to the South Pole. I want to be buried at my native home..."

With that, Katara and Toph rushed into the chamber and toward Sokka

"Sokka!" they cried

"Don't feel sad, everyone, you can make it without me, I know you can..." Sokka answered

"Sokka!" they screamed, but this time, their sorrow was replaced with anger.

"uhh." Sokka was confused now.

Suddenly, Sokka felt a sudden drop in temperature as water was splashed onto his face. He was suddenly back in the forest he had been in earlier, wounds gone. Toph and Katara stood over him, angry looking

"We've been trying to wake you for hours!" Katara complained

"Yeah!" Toph agreed "I'm surprised you can even sleep with all that snoring you do!"

Sokka looked around and sighed in disappointment. "_Well, it was fun while it lasted..." _he thought

Katara continued "Three people washed up in the lake, and we were gonna ask you to help us out."

"Nevermind!" Aang shouted "They're waking up!"

"Guuhh..." one said, waking up. Then, he was shocked to see Aang staring him in the face.

"Hi there!" Aang said, smiling "What's with the ears?"

Inuyasha jumped back, startled. Then he regained his compousre, and since he was, well Inuyasha, he took that as an insult.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"The ears. Are they decorative, or are they your real ears, 'cuz I don't see any ears on you and.."

"You're pushin' it, kid!"

"I'm just asking..."

"Why you-"

Then, another voice called out. "Inuyasha, sit!"

With that, the necklace on Inuyasha's neck glew and he was flung right onto the ground.

"_Well, looks like Kagome's okay_" thought Inuyasha, happy to know Kagome is alive, but wishing she could've woke up a little later.

"I'm so sorry about that." Kagome said "He's a little touchy."

"Ya don't say." Sokka said, still miffed at being woke up "Never would've figured that out, we've got a flippin' genius on our hands."

"Sokka!" Katara scolded "Don't be rude!"

"Looks like you know what I'm talking about." Kagome said "And thank you for saving us. I'm Kagome."

"I'm Katara." she responded "And this pile of sunshine and daisies is my brother Sokka."

"Really?" Kagome said "Siblings are the worst, aren't they?"

"Tell me about it!" Katara said "Can you teach me how to do that thing you did to what's-his-name?"

"I'm sorry, it doesn't work on annoying siblings, or Inuyasha wouldn't be the only one wearing one."

The two shared a good laugh while Sokka sneared. Shippo, who had also awoke, was watching

"Looks like those two are gonna get along just fine." Shippo said, but he quickly covered his mouth, becuase the now recovered Inuyasha now knew he was awake.

Inuyasha gave Shippo a good punch to the noggin. "What's the deal, Shippo? You were supposed to get us across the sea, not into it!"

"I'm sorry!" Shippo said, his hands on his head. "Both of you guys together are hard to carry!"

"That's Shippo" Kagome said. "Don't worry, they're always like this."

"_Hm..Where's Myoga_?" Inuyasha thought "_Oh yeah, I remember_..."

Inuyasha's memory

"I can't do this anymore!" Shippo cried "You guys are too heavy! I'm gonna pop!"

"You can do it, Shippo!" Kagome said

"Yeah, stop being so lazy!" Inuyasha shouted

"It's no use!" Shippo screamed

"Well...I'm out!" Myoga said as he jumped off Inuyasha and toward a passing ship,

"Myoga!" growled Inuyasha

Just then, Shippo lost his form and the group fell toward the ocean waters

end Inuyasha's memory

"_Cowardly old man.." _Inuyasha thought angrily.

Then, Toph spoke. "Hey, um, Shippo, is it? I can feel something growing out of your lower back...is that a tail?"

"That's Toph." Katara said. "She's blind, but she uses vibrations to sort of see."

"What's it to ya if it is?" Shippo said, trying to sound tough

"It's just weird is all..." Toph said, hardly one to censor her thoughts.

"And I'm Aang." Aang interrupted "I'm the Avatar."

"Aang!" Sokka scolded, now wide awake "You can't just tell everybody you're the Avatar, I mean, just look at the guy with the long hair! He's wearing red, so he's obviously Fire Nation."

"Wait." Kagome interrupted "Fire Nation? The Avatar? I spoke to an old villager who spoke of the same kinda stuff. What's the deal, exactly?"

"Well," Aang said "It's a long story..."

------------------------------------------

**End of Chapter 3**


	4. Meeting New People

**Avatar and the Feudal Fairy Tale**

------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer - I do not own Inuyasha and Avatar, and that's prolly for the best.

I just want to add that I really appreciate how supportive the reviewers have been. I hope I continue to deliver to your liking. Now, I will introduce my story's only OC, so wish me luck.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4 - Meeting New People

The Fire princess was lost in thought, processing the past events. She had barely escaped her brother and the Avatar's gang of unwashed filth with a surprise attack on Iroh. She was sure that was not the last she'd see of him, becuase she knew that the Dragon of the West would not die so easy. She was pulled out of her mental realm by an innkeeper

"Um..P-Princess Azula..." he said, nervously

"What?" She responded, in an annoyed tone.

"Um, s-some guy wants t-t-to s-speak to you...he says it's important.."

She sighed, "Fine, bring him in."

The innkeeper escorted a strangely dressed man with carrying a golden staff, then ran away frightened.

"Good evening, honorable Princess." The man said, bowing. "My name is Miroku, and-"

"State your business." She interrupted.

"Um, yes, well, I sense a strong demonic presence right here in this room." he said

"Really?" said Ty Lee, who had been just sitting around 'til then "That sounds nasty."

"Well, yess miss." Miroku continued "It is. In order to exorcize it, I will have to sleep in this room."

Mai looked at him with squinty eyes. She knew his type. Mai nodded at Azula, who then looked at Miroku.

"I'm sure we can handle it on our own." Azula said, playing along "Now get out."

"You are brave, honorable princess." Miroku said

"You have a time limit." She said, sounding slightly irked

"May I ask you one important question?"

Miroku took her hands and looked into her eyes

-------------------------------------------------------------

At that time, the demon slayer known as Sango was sitting in the room they had been able to procure for themselves. She felt half depressed and half angry, becuase Miroku had left, and she knew what he was probably doing. Just then, she was shocked to see Miroku standing at her doorway, shaking erraticly.

"Miroku?" she said

"C'mon, Sango, I think our work is done, get your things, let's go!"

"What work? And Why? You seemed so eager a minute ago."

"C'mon Sango, get your things, why haven't you started yet?" Miroku was starting to panic

"There he is, Azula!"

Just then, a flash of blue flames whizzed past Miroku.

The monk could feel Azula's hate filled gaze

"Run!" he screamed

With that, they jumped out the window of their room. Kirara, not missing a beat, quickly transformed and caught them, flying away. They saw lightning fired at them from behind as they flew away

-----------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, back with the gaang and Inuyasha

------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha and Kagome sat by Appa. Inuyasha had begrudgingly agreed to stay the night with their new friends, but only becuase Shippo needed rest before he could fly again. Meanwhile, Aang and Katara had gone back to practicing waterbending, since neither of them were feeling sleepy, Sokka had gone back to sleep, Shippo was sleeping in Appa's saddle, tired from flying, and Toph had gone out for a walk. Kagome had a depressed look on her face. Noticing this, Inuyasha felt he had to comfort her.

"What's the matter, Kagome?"

"Oh, it's nothing." she said "It's just, y'know, what they've all been through. Katara and Sokka lost their mother, Toph's parents didn't believe in her...and Aang...it's just a lot to take in."

"I still don't see what the big deal is.." Inuyasha said

"How can you say that?" Kagome said "Don't you know what it feels like to be left out for being different? And Gyatso was like a father to him..."

"So he got back to the temple and the old fart was dead." Inuyasha said "It's not like he could've expected anything else to happen."

"Inuyasha!" she scolded. She looked over to Aang and Katara. They hadn't heard. She looked back at Inuyasha, glaring.

"What?" he said

"What would you have done if Aang had heard you say that?" Kagome said

Inuyasha was at a loss for words. Though he refused to show sympathy for fear of losing face, she had him.

"Whatever..." he siad, turning away.

"_Inuyasha_" she thought "_You're too proud to admit it, but you feel for him too._"

Thinking back on the story the young airbender had told them, she also felt for them as a whole. After all, they had all been suffering at the hands of an overwhelming enemy, be it Naraku or this "Fire Lord".

"hm..." Inuyasha broke the silence

"What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome asked

"I smell something...familiar...but it's faint, and hard to place."

-------------------------------------------------

Toph sat a little down the stream from where everyone else was, taking in the days events. Not so much their new friends, but the other things going on. That Sokka hadn't noticed the way Aang acted around his sister. "_And I'm supposed to be the blind one_" she thought

She could hear the buzzing of insects. She'd been hearing them ever since the group landed in that spot, and they were driving her nuts.Just then, she heard rustling leaves on the other side of the stream.

"Who's there?" she said, taking her stance

"Relax." said an unfamiliar voice "I'm just out for some air."

She paused, then left her stance. After all, if this intruder had meant harm, he wouldn't have bothered to lie.

"What are you doing?" she asked

"Practicing my acrobatics." said the voice. "Don't want to get rusty."

"Well, yeah, whatever. " Toph siad "Have fun."

"It's funny." The new person said "I'm much more fragile than most people. The other kids used to joke that I had glass bones and paper skin. But, thanks to my fragility and light weight, I'm a very skilled acrobat."

Toph smiled, noticing similarities betwean her story and that of this new person.

"What's your name?" she asked, suddenly intrigued

"Name's Ukuran." he said "And yours?"

"Toph."

"Well then, Toph, stay in touch." With that, he swung from branch to branch in the other direction. Toph then turned to head back to her own group.

--------------------------------------------------------

**End of Chapter 4**


End file.
